


These Quiet Moments

by Cafe_Cannibal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Cannibal/pseuds/Cafe_Cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally has a quiet moment with John, trust Greg Lestrade's gang to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Quiet Moments

The street lights were flickering on outside marking the end to another day. This day also marked the end to a very long, very complicated case. Sherlock had thanked John by taking him out to Chinese followed by a marathon of horrible tellie. But it was worth it in the end for this moment. During the show, John had nodded off on Sherlock’s shoulder. Not one to miss an opportunity, as soon as John had started lightly snoring, Sherlock had pivoted their bodies so Sherlock had his legs sprawled across the couch with John draped across his chest, his head tucked under Sherlock’s chin. He had found, that for some reason, in this position with John’s beating heart against his he found one peaceful moment. One where his mind was not frantic for information. He’d only every tried it three times and the experiment never left the sofa. But for once he didn’t want to test the hypothesis. These moments were too precious to test.  
 John mumbled something in his sleep and pushed his nose against Sherlock’s chest. Clutching at his shirt before relaxing again. It was perfect. Sherlock was about at the point when he would nod off when he heard the front door bell ring. Whoever it was didn’t wait for it to be answered but opened the door and started up the steps. Judging by the weight distribution and the time between steps it was three people, led by Lestrade. Sherlock looked down at John for a moment. Should he wake him up? John didn’t like public displays of affection but was this considered affection? Or for that matter a display in their own home. He didn’t know what to do. But he had waited so long for this opportunity he didn’t want to ruin it. A knock disturbed his thoughts right before the door opened up and Lestrade walked right in. Why did Lestrade have to forget his house manners today of all days?  Lestrade walked in looking as if he had something important to yell. But stopped for a moment when he saw the scene in front of him. He just stood there and stared. Sherlock didn’t want to wake John so he stared right back with what he hoped was a death threat written on his face. Nobody better wake John. Course, the two idiots behind him just happened to be Anderson and Donovan.  
 “Well will you look at this. Sherlock feeling up his boyfriend.”  
 “Yeah, stop your pilfering and budge up. We need a statement freak.”  
 Lestrade looked uncomfortable and a little guiltily at Sherlock. He obviously knew this wasn’t a good time. Sherlock opened his mouth about ready to verbally debase them when John groaned. This was interesting. He’d never stayed around long enough to see John wake up. John’s arms dropped to his sides before winding their way around Sherlock’s middle. His stretch consisted of seizing up his muscles in what happened to be a very powerful hug while cuddling his face into Sherlock’s chest. Followed by a very long exhale in which John’s body turned into a relaxed pudding on his chest. This was remarkable, and perhaps the cutest thing his army doctor had ever displayed. Taking another deep breath, John flipped his head to face the door and looked at the three coppers standing by the door.  
 “Lestrade take your gaggle of idiots and get out before I get my gun.”  
 Lestrade stood there for a moment. Then said, “yes sir” in a quiet voice and jogged down the stairs. Donovan yelled down, “but sir!” before turning back to look at John. Something in his face must have told her he was deadly serious because she ran down the stairs with Anderson following.  
 Well, there went his plans for cuddling on the couch. He looked down at John and was surprised to see the doctors chin on his chest and John staring right at him.  “Sherlock, that would have been a perfect time to start shooting the walls.” Sherlock just stared at the his ever surprising doctor.  
 “Next time, find a way to make them leave. I’m too comfy to wake up and deal with them.”  
 With that John sighed and laid back down on Sherlock’s chest and started to dose off.  
 Sherlock just sat there looking at the top of John’s head. He thought about this new information for a minute before wrapping his arms around John and snuffling his nose in the doctors hair. His doctor. This was excellent. It looked like he would no longer have to sneak peaceful moments in the future. John gave them freely. With that happy thought in his mind, he drifted off with his John in his arms.


End file.
